


Were Teenagers always this impatient?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering a way of making their adoptive sibling confess his true feelings to them, Frisk decides to try it out as soon as their parents go out for their next grocery trip.  However, they seem to have forgotten that those trips don't take really all that long sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were Teenagers always this impatient?

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for sin

"Go on, sit down," Frisk motioned for Asriel to sit himself down, reaching over and grabbing the VHS from the shelf they had placed it on and waving it before their adoptive brother.  "If you don't recognize this yet, you'll know it soon enough." Placing it inside, Frisk pressed play and rushed behind the couch, watching Asriel's reaction.  First up were some slower videos, showing the two meeting as young children and being happy together, playing like they always did.  Soon...

Asriel shook his head and leaned back against Frisk a bit, sighing and feeling his cheeks heat up. He always felt warm around them...not that he would tell anyone, though!! He was too much of an angsty emo goat in love to do so. "I don't see the point to this, you know," he uttered, staring at the television and waiting for something interesting to happen. Soon, it flashed to the two of them sitting together, himself proclaiming that he would marry Frisk when he grew up. Marry...Frisk...he'd loved them ever since he was a little toddler? This was so damned embarrassing...!!! "N-No, turn it off, I..."

"So," Frisk leaned over the couch, hand on their cheek as they grinned over at Asriel, "did you still want to, or...?" It was both an honest question and at the same time a complete tease to their darling snootle, as they loved to call him.  Frisk wouldn't mind getting the chance to call him that in a less..."friendly" manner.

Asriel crossed his arms and looked down, cheeks instantly heating up. "I...Frisk," he sighed, closing his eyes and wishing he could just disappear. "I-I was five, I mean...c-cut me some slack!!" Even as he spoke, there was no denying it in his voice. Of course he wanted to marry Frisk; Frisk meant the absolute world to him. "...Heh...heh...so what if I do?"

Hopping over the couch and sitting side by side with their brother, Frisk smirked over at Asriel and tilted their head.  "You do or you don't," they repeated, wearing their same small smirk as always when they got their chance to tease Asriel.  "If you want to marry me, what're you gonna do about it?"

Asriel gulped and hid his face in his hands, staring down. "I-I don't know, Frisk!!" God, they could always see right through him...no matter what, Frisk would win this; was it even worth battling? He breathed slowly and stared the other straight in the eyes, scrunching his eyebrows together. "What do you want me to do about it? Kiss you or something? N-Not that I wouldn't, but...do you want me to--?" What an awful time for his sincere and sweet side to show.

Despite the fact that they were both side by side, Frisk shuffled themselves even closer to Asriel and leaned in, smiling softly.  "I'm down for whatever," they answered honestly, keeping their cool as always.  Asriel really was adorable when he was flustered...but when he was determined?  Yeah, that was when things got interesting~

Asriel looked into the other's eyes and shuddered, their noses touching now--Frisk...just couldn't give him a straight answer, could they? No matter, he could handle this easily. "Fine then," he whispered before placing his paws on Frisk's shoulders and pulling them in closer, connecting their lips together.

Frisk shivered for but a moment before returning the kiss, gripping Asriel's shirt with their small hands and kissing back gently.  "Mm," letting out a soft moan, they could feel as Asriel was letting his breaking point finally hit, "still wanna marry me...?"

"D-Damn right I do," he whispered as he only pulled them in closer for a kiss, closing his eyes and feeling rather determined--after all, he...admitted the truth to Frisk, didn't he? The truth that he knew that they already knew. Frisk could read him like a book. "Always have," Asriel spoke with a grin, continuing to kiss them, "always will..."

Hands cupping Asriel's adorably fuzzy cheeks, Frisk situated themselves on his lap, kissing him harder and pulling him close.  "Asriel," they moaned out, having wanted to press themselves to their adopted sibling's body for a while, "I say we're married right now...do what you want with me!" As they spoke this, they caressed and brushed their fingers through Asriel's fur.

Asriel pulled Frisk even closer, shuddering and forgetting that their parents would be back any minute--after all, why focus on that when he could've focused on the other making out with him? "Frisk...j-just a suggestion, but maybe we should move this to our room," he whispered, at least keeping in mind that the floor wasn't the best place for this.

"Our room sounds perfect," Frisk shuddered as they pulled Asriel along, rushing down the hallway with him and into their joint bedroom.  Once inside and the door locked, Frisk continued to kiss Asriel as hard as they could, giving the burden to choose who's bed they were going to soil up to him.

Arms wrapped around Frisk, the two soon tumbled down onto his bed, laughing a bit and pinning Frisk down beneath him. "Golly, I never knew you wanted to marry me so badly, Frisk," he whispered as he nuzzled them gently, licking their neck with his little goat tongue. "You should've told me sooner..."

Walking into their home, Toriel held a bag of ingredients to make her signature snail pie, Sans by her side. "I'm surprised the kids aren't in the living room anymore," she remarked, shrugging her shoulders a bit and looking down at Sans. "Call them in soon if they don't come out in a reasonable time, will you, Sans? We can't make this pie all by ourselves~!"

"You got it, Tori!" Grabbing his evening ketchup, Sans decided he'd take his time getting to the kids room by walking down the hallway veeeeeery slowly.  The kids were probably just doing things they didn't want parents to know, but it wasn't anything that wasn't normal for kids to be curious aobut, right?

"I thought I was being obvious!" Frisk giggled, kissing him harder as they embraced him closer than before.  "Ah, Asriel...I want you.  I want you so much..." Closing their eyes, they only focused on the moment at hand, kissing Ariel hard.

"Frisk..." Asriel moved his face down and nuzzled their chest, laughing and soon finding them both undressed. No matter what, he'd always feel flustered whenever he saw his adopted sibling in the nude--especially because he'd been totally in love with them ever since they'd met. "Wow, Frisk, you...have...really...n-nice...hips..."

"How bold," Frisk shuddered as they wiggled those hips of there's beneath Asriel, stretching their body and looking into his eyes, "you really like my hips, huh?  What are you going to do about it...?" Before with Asriel, it was always him asking, "don't you have anything better to do?" Now...Frisk got a bit of revenge~

Asriel snickered and moved his head down, kissing down their torso as they did so and looking up into their eyes. "Gee, Frisk," he uttered as he shook his head, kissing Frisk's clitoris gently and nuzzling against it. "I dunno, but it'll feel nice." Even as he kissed them down below, his paws caressed their hips lovingly, gazing back up at Frisk whenever he got the chance to.

Not having heard the front door to the house open at all, Frisk let out a loud moan of complete love as Asriel kissed and lapped at their vulva, shuddering and petting his head even more, caressing his horns.  "A-Asriel, I--!!"

The moan...cries for Asriel...Sans's blue eye flared up in a flash, rushing over and panicking as he slammed the door open, looking upon the rather compromising position his children were in.  His Frisk was in.  Asriel was soon pinned to the ground, glaring down at the goat and stopping himself from throwing him every which direction in the room.  Once Frisk had covered themselves up with a blanket and tossed themselves next to Asriel, Sans finally looked at both of them and gritted his teeth, though it wasn't really noticeable thanks to the fact that he didn't have lips.  "What do you think you're doing to Frisk?" He asked in a low, gravelly voice.

Asriel's eyes widened as he stared up at the skeleton above him, knowing that even if he was rather muscled, he couldn't escape Sans's grasp even if he tried. Dammit...of all times, he had to come in...why couldn't it be his mom? She wouldn't have thrown him to the ground!! "P-Pleasing them," he replied honestly, frowning and rolling his eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah," Sans replied, feeling his fingers twitching, "I actually do." This brat...he didn't care that he was Toriel's original son.  No one was going to touch Frisk that way and get away with it.

"Dad, stop!!" Frisk cried out, standing up with the blanket spread to cover them both.  "I was the one who initiated everything!!!  I wanted this--"

"WERE YOU EVEN GOING TO USE A CONDOM?"

Toriel blinked and heard the shouting coming from the kids room, placing the knife down and beginning to make her way over to it. Sans...was yelling about a condom? Upon further inspection, she saw her lovely skeleton husband with her son pinned down on the floor, Frisk watching in horror while covering themselves with a blanket. "What's going on here?!"

"MOM!! HELP ME!!!" Asriel screamed like a little baby goat and cowered underneath the skeleton, knowing that his favorite goat mom would save him from the man she just had to marry. "F-Frisk and I were playing a game, and Sans started yelling at us!!!"

"IT WASN'T A GAME, WE WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX!" Frisk cried out, knowing that honesty would be the best policy in this situation.  After all, lying never got them anywhere, and...well, if they were naked and together, it was kinda hard to say they were doing anything else.

"BUT WERE YOU GOING TO USE A CONDOM?!" Sans rarely yelled, but in a situation like this, it was important to be intimidating.  With Toriel here, however, his power began to falter just a bit, finally letting go of the goat on the floor.

"WE WERE GOING TO GET TO THE PENETRATION PART LATER!!" Asriel flushed and looked menacingly at Sans, hoping his mother wouldn't be disappointed in him--what wrong had he done? If only Frisk hadn't come clean...then Toriel getting upset could've been avoided. "L-Look, I don't even know if Frisk can take my entire massive goat di--"

"That's enough, children." Toriel let a deep sigh escape her, cutting the smaller goat off and glaring at him. "Sans, I appreciate your concerns, but was pinning my son down really necessary? You know your strengths, and you very well know that you could've crushed my baby boy if you tried."

"He literally was just about to admit that he was going to rip Frisk open," Sans defended himself, not prying his gaze from the younger goat and keeping his hands at his sides, "I think I have a right to be concerned for our other kid."

Frisk covered their face and groaned hard, sighing as they grabbed their sweater and pants quickly. "Okay," they sighed, "we'll...we'll stop now.  B-But that's not gonna stop us from being in love, you know."

"Y-Yeah," Asriel added, leaning on Frisk a bit but feeling sad that they had to stop in the middle of that--they were just about to get to the fun part, and then...Sans just had to walk in. "You can't tell me what to do, Sans!!!!!"

Toriel glared down at her son, to which he quickly shut up. "Anyways," she uttered and pulled Sans up from the floor, pulling him along to the door. "You two get decent, handle what you need to handle, and come out when you're finished. We have pie to make."

Once their parents were out, Frisk covered their face and sighed into their sleeves.  "Sorry," they mumbled, curling up a bit, "I-I should've...been listening out for them more.  Or I should've at least waited for them to go on a longer trip before initiating..." Letting out a half-hearted chuckle, Frisk threw Asriel's clothes over to him gently.  "I was just too horny.  I wanted to confess to you in some way, but I..."

"It's fine, Frisk," he uttered, looking to his clothes and then to his erection. Wincing, he poked it and instantly shook his head, hating how aroused the other had already made him. "Just...damn...of all times, he had to come in now." The goat stood up and dressed again, wishing that the terrible protrusion in his pants would just disappear.

"Hey," Frisk pouted, aching as they saw the erection in his pants and wished that they could have least gotten more time with it..."I'm soaked right now, don't think this isn't uncomfortable for anyone else but you!!"

Asriel huffed and crossed his arms, staring down. "Maybe we can sneak into the bathroom or something later," he uttered, looking over at Frisk. "Or...just...wait until tonight. D'you think they'll go to sleep early, Frisk?" He really just wanted his time with the other...

Frisk looked over at Asriel and giggled to themselves, leaning in and gently nuzzling their noses together.  "Ah, Snootle," they sighed, taking his hand tightly in their own, "we'll find the time when we can get it.  For now...let's go bake a pie."

Asriel sighed and nodded, kissing their forehead gently before making their way out into the kitchen. Of course, it was extremely hard for him to walk, but...not impossible. He just knew that the erection was quite noticeable. "Hey," he uttered to the others in the kitchen, waving and sitting down.

"Finally finished in there?" Toriel smiled and continued to prepare the pie, having been almost done--without any of the help from the children. "Good! Now help me with the pie, won't you?"

Sitting across from Asriel, Sans was noticeably sweating, tapping a finger on the table and looking away.  Frisk stared hard at him, as they were want to do, finally making the skeleton snap.  "Okay but like...I never gave either of you two kids the talk," he explained, scratching the back of his neck, "where exactly did you, uh...learn that type of stuff."

"Internet," Frisk replied.

Asriel slammed his face on the table and let out a sigh, gripping his ears tightly. "You weren't supposed to tell them that," he uttered, especially upset because he always forgot to clear his porn history. "Mom, y-you don't...check...my laptop, do you?"

"Oh, honey," she sighed, patting him on the head. "Of course I do."

"You at least, uh, know to practice it safely, right?" Sans anxiously kept his eyes locked on Frisk, since they usually tended to be the one more open to telling the truth.

"Well yeah," Frisk replied, "I just swiped some lube from your room and then they give out condoms all the time for free at school, in every size even.  Plus, considering Asriel's claws, I was gonna be opening myself too."

"OKAY THAT'S ALL I NEEDED TO KNOW!!" Sans buried his head into the table, hands on his head.

Asriel shuddered and stayed hidden in his arms, shaking and wanting this all to be over with. "T-Too much...information..." Sure, he was just about to eat them out before Sans came in, but that wasn't exactly appropriate language for the dinner table. "But...I kinda agree that my claws and cock are on the big side—“

"Ah, my boy is growing up," Toriel sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "When you were just a little goat, I remember the other little goats used to tease you about your penis size."

"GAAAAH CAN'T WE JUST MAKE THE PIE ALREADY?!" Sans was completely broken, done with every single bit of this conversatoin.  "Please...Please..."

"Or we could just head out to Grillby's," Frisk shrugged their shoulders, looking at their dad and knowing he always went there when he was having a bad time.  The idea seemed to be attractive to Sans, because before anyone knew it, he was tugging on everyone's sleeves and pulling them along.

"For once," Sans sighed, "someone's got the right idea this evening."

Asriel stood up and waved to his mom, the woman sighing and just looking back down at the pie. "You coming?"

"No, no, I'll just leave you kids to spend time over there," she replied with a smile, waving at them. "Don't drink too much, Sans. I don't want my home Gaster-blasted again."

Asriel blinked and grabbed Frisk's hand, making the effort to kiss them gently before walking out the door. "See you later, then! C'mon, Frisk, let's go make out in the back of Grillby's while Sans isn't looking!"

"Y'know I'm right here, kid, right?" Sans turned around and saw the two seemingly really enjoying themselves.  Ah...well, at least Frisk was happy with him.  "Don't do that stuff around me...if you wanna makeout...that's fine." But he just couldn't take seeing his little Frisk in a situation like that ever again.

Frisk chuckled and gripped Asriel's hand tightly, nuzzling him softly.  "Then we'll go," they replied, leaning on his forehead, happy that while they didn't get to express their love to each other, they did gain love.


End file.
